ROAD TRIP!
by Silent Riot Upstart
Summary: Todd, Kurt, Lance, and Scott take a six-day road trip. Rated for slash. --FINISHED!--
1. Starting out

I live my life like there's no tomorrow  
  
"Yo, Kurt, let's GO!" Scott shouted up the stairs. Upstairs, Kurt groaned. He was NOT ready to go on a road trip with Scott, Toad, and Avalanche.  
  
  
  
And all I've got I had to steal   
  
"Coming!" called Kurt, almost literally throwing on his clothes, grabbing his bags, and running to the X-Truck, a brand-new Ford F-250, purchased just for this trip, cab over the bed and everything.  
  
Least I don't need to beg or borrow   
  
"This is going to be one hell of a trip." Scott sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to argue…" said Kurt.  
  
The two set off towards the brotherhood to pick up the brotherhood.  
  
Yes I'm living at a pace that kills   
  
The F-250 arrived at the brotherhood, Toad and Avalanche were ready to go, two medium-sized bags each, as instructed.  
  
"Are they up to something?" Scott whispered to Kurt.  
  
Todd and Lance put their bags in the back of the truck and slipped into their seats without a word.  
  
Runnin' with the devil   
  
Runnin' with the devil   
  
"Off on a six-day road trip!" Scott said enthusiastically.  
  
"We're about as excited as you are." Lance  
  
"THEN…look alive!"  
  
I found the simple life ain't so simple  
  
"Yo, I don' like you guys."  
  
"Cuz ve're x-vreaks?" Kurt spat back.  
  
Scott slammed on the breaks.  
  
  
  
When I jumped out on that road   
  
"GUYS! This is going to be a CIVIL six days! The driver will be relaxed."  
  
"Why we gotta have a relaxed driver, yo?"  
  
"Because, when a driver is tense, there is more than likely to be a car crash!"  
  
I got no love, no love you'd call real   
  
Lance and Todd gulped.  
  
"Listen, guys, I want this to be a nice trip. We're stuck together for six days."  
  
"Great. Ve are all going to die." Kurt said and slouched back into his seat.  
  
Ain't got nobody waiting at home   
  
"We are NOT going to DIE, Kurt!" Scott scowled.  
  
"Besides, we've agreed, no unnecessary physical contact." Lance reminded the group.  
  
Runnin' with the devil   
  
Runnin' with the devil   
  
"Yeah." Scott nodded  
  
"Ov course." Kurt sighed with relief  
  
"Yo, why would I touch you x-freaks anyways?"  
  
You know I, I found the simple life, weren't so simple, no   
  
Scott drove on for a two hours.  
  
"Okay, everyone switch seats. Lance, you're up front with me. Kurt, Todd, in the back.  
  
Todd and Kurt glared at each other while Lance and Scott climbed in the front.  
  
When I jumped out on that road   
  
Todd and Kurt climbed into the back seat.  
  
"Man, this blows." mumbled Kurt.  
  
Got no love, no love you'd call real   
  
A few hours later, Todd and Kurt started fading in and out of sleep.  
  
Got nobody waiting at home   
  
Scott pulled over at the nearest hotel.  
  
"Tomorrow," he sighed, "Is day one of six…"  
  
Runnin' with the devil   
  
Runnin' with the devil   
  
Runnin' with the devil   
  
Runnin' with the devil 


	2. Harrisburg to Knoxville

I disclaim.  
  
Harrisburg, PA  
  
7:00am  
  
Kurt groaned to Scott's wake-up call.  
  
Scott and Lance dressed quickly, while Kurt dressed slowly, and Todd took his time.  
  
7:30  
  
The four went down to breakfast, Kurt and Todd eating everything in sight, Lance eating his fill, and Scott stuffing a grocery bad full of snacks for the road.  
  
8:00  
  
"SHOTGUN!" Lance called out, making Todd and Kurt groan. They were stuck together. Again.  
  
"Same seats as yesterday you guys. Same seats whole trip. This goes by size." Scott ordered.  
  
"Make us feel small, yo?" Todd inquired.  
  
"'Us?'" asked Kurt. "Todd, there IS no 'us'. There is a Todd and there is a Kurt." Kurt growled at Todd.  
  
Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
Everyone crawled into the truck, luggage in tow, snacks in the front seat so Kurt wouldn't eat them all.  
  
11:00  
  
"Scotty! I gotta go potty!" Todd teased Scott, yet conveyed his message at the same time.  
  
11:15  
  
Scott pulled over at the gas station, Todd literally running to the restroom.  
  
"Anyone else?" Scott asked Kurt and Lance.  
  
Kurt nodded and went in Todd's direction.  
  
In the Truck:  
  
"You look like you could use a restroom break." Lance said to Scott, who was squirming every once in a while.  
  
"I'm NOT leaving the truck alone!"  
  
"I'll watch it."  
  
In the restroom:  
  
Todd and Kurt ran into each other. Literally.  
  
"Watch it, yo!" Todd cried, getting up.  
  
"Yeah, vell at leave you're in von piece." Grumbled Kurt, rubbing his bleeding arm.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Yeah, sure you are."  
  
"No, really."  
  
12:30  
  
"Scott, I am hungry!" Kurt complained.  
  
"We'll stop at the next diner."  
  
1:15  
  
Scott pulled into the almost vacant lot of a roadside diner.  
  
"Wow. For Interstate-Eighty-One, you'd think they'd do better." Lance commented.  
  
"Lance, we are in the MOUNTIANS! We are lucky to have FOUND a diner!" Scott said slowly.  
  
Todd hopped (literally) out of the truck, followed almost obediently by Kurt.  
  
1:20  
  
The four sat down at a booth, ready to eat. Scott and Lance wouldn't admit it, but they were pretty hungry, too.  
  
2:45  
  
Scott drifted in and out of slumber.  
  
"Rough night?" asked Lance, shaking Scott gently.  
  
"Yeah. I've got two people who want to kill me in the same hotel room as I, I didn't sleep too well." Scott said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll drive. I don't want you getting us killed." Lance offered.  
  
2:50  
  
Scott pulled into a gas station to re-fuel. Todd and Kurt got out to use the restroom and stretch their legs. Lance went in to pay for the gas.  
  
By the time the gas tank was full, Scott was supporting himself on the gas pump, almost asleep.  
  
Lance shook Scott to wake him.  
  
"I'm driving." Lance demanded, snatching the keys from Scott's pocket.  
  
"Fine, take my baby..." Scott mumbled, walking Zombie-like to the shotgun seat.  
  
4:00  
  
'Five more hours and I get to sleep.' Lance thought, smirking at the sleeping Scott next to him.  
  
4:25  
  
"Man, do my legs EVER hurt!" Exclaimed Kurt.  
  
"Mine tooooooooo!" Whined Todd.  
  
"Fine' I'll pull over at the next gas station! Don't wake Scott!" Lance hisses.  
  
"Woa, someone's over-protective!" teased Todd.  
  
"No!" exclaimed Lance, almost in a low hiss. "I just want this to be a peaceful trip, no arguments, no groggy people."  
  
"I do not be-lieve you!" snickered Kurt.  
  
Scott, eyes still closed, listened.  
  
4:30  
  
Lance pulled over at a gas station. This one was cleaner than the last one, but was still your run-of-the-mill roadside generic gas station.  
  
Kurt and Todd leapt out of the truck, and started walking around, passing each other every once in a while.  
  
In the truck:  
  
Lance shook Scott wake. He hoped Scott heard nothing of the teasing.  
  
"Hey, Scott, bathroom break. Chance to stretch your legs."  
  
Scott smiled weakly, trying to wake up.  
  
"Looks like you've driven my baby well." Scott commented, referring to the truck.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Kurt and Todd:  
  
Kurt and Todd passed, shooting each other a glare.  
  
"Oh, dis iz ridiculous!" Kurt cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can't ve at least try to be friends?"  
  
"I guess." Todd shrugged him off.  
  
Kurt sighed. "I am going beck to ze truck, you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Todd hopped behind Kurt.  
  
5:45  
  
"Ohh! Lookie! Food next exit!" Kurt exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. We can eat." Lance said, trying to ignore the sharp hunger pains given to him compliments of his stomach.  
  
"FOOD!" Kurt cried, scaring everyone.  
  
6:00  
  
Lance pulled into a Burger King parking lot.  
  
The four walked into Burger King, placed their orders, and sat down.  
  
Scott was now fully awake, demanding to drive the last three hours.  
  
Lance readily gave Scott the keys to 'his baby.'  
  
6:45  
  
Scott pulled into the gas station.  
  
"Last chance before the hotel!" Scott announced, waiting for everyone to get out before he left his truck.  
  
Lance didn't get out.  
  
"So, who gave you the truck?" he asked Scott.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"No one. I claimed it as my own, being its first driver and all. And, I figured we're the only two who can drive, and I didn't expect you to drive. Besides, it lives at the mansion and..."  
  
"It's all yours then." Lance smiled, cutting Scott off, and sliding out of the truck so Scott could leave the truck alone to re-fuel.  
  
"Let me pay this time." Lance said.  
  
Todd and Kurt:  
  
Todd followed Kurt around, keeping his distance.  
  
"OH COME ON!" Kurt practically screamed.  
  
"What is it this time?"  
  
"Vhy are you following me?"  
  
"I dunno." Todd shrugged. "I feel like it."  
  
7:38  
  
"Man, am I tired." Kurt yawned.  
  
"Great, now you make me yawn!" Todd yawned in return.  
  
"Fine, we'll stop in Knoxville. But from here on out we have to make our destination." Scott said, looking at the clock.  
  
8:15  
  
Scott pulled into the parking lot of a Holiday Inn.  
  
The four exited the truck. Walking up to the lobby, Scott brought up a good point.  
  
"Last night was a catastrophe. Two of us ended up sleeping on the floor."  
  
"We get two rooms." Said Lance.  
  
All four stopped dead in their tracks and nodded and murmured in agreement.  
  
"You two go ahead and get a room together!" Chimed Todd, indicating Lance and Scott.  
  
"Yeah. Todd and I promise not to kill each other." Kurt smiled innocently.  
  
"As you wish." Sighed Scott, looking pathetically at Lance.  
  
8:20  
  
"We have two rooms left, you're in luck!" Said the receptionist. "Rooms two-forty-three and five-twenty-seven." She handed Kurt the keys to 243 and Lance the keys to 527.  
  
8:30  
  
527:  
  
"You tired?" asked Scott.  
  
"Little bit, you?"  
  
"Nah. Slept in the truck, remember?" Lance smacked himself on the forehead.  
  
"Oh. Yeah."  
  
"I heard everything by the way."  
  
243:  
  
"Yo, bamf boy!"  
  
"Never call me that again!" Kurt was nearly to his breaking point with Toads antics.  
  
"Just trying to say sorry..."  
  
"For what?" Kurt asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"For hating you."  
  
"Really?" Kurt jerked his head towards Todd.  
  
527:  
  
"Which incident?" asked Lance nervously.  
  
"Those two littleings teasing about you liking me. MAN, those two make quite the team!"  
  
"You REALLY think that they'll ever get along?"  
  
"Yeah. Besides, they can't hurt each other. No unnecessary physical contact, remember?"  
  
"Oh, really now?" Lance teasingly placed a hand on Scott's chest. To his surprise, Scott stiffened.  
  
"Please..." said Scott, grabbing Lance's hand.  
  
"S-sorry" Lance stuttered. Scott smiled.  
  
243:  
  
"Yo, wake-up call, six-thirty, room two forty three!" Todd hung up the phone.  
  
"Vhy that early!?!" Kurt groaned.  
  
"Face it, Kurt, neither of us are gonna be ready by seven thirty unless we're up that early!"  
  
"Didn't ve come here to sleep!?!"  
  
"Sleep, but not sleep in."  
  
9:15  
  
527:  
  
Scott and Lance had been talking since eight fifteen.  
  
About the trip.  
  
About what life would be like upon their return.  
  
About romance.  
  
"Y'know, you're the first person I've told that to." Lance admitted.  
  
"That you prefer men over women?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It's no big deal. To me at least."  
  
"Good." Lance slipped.  
  
"Huh?" Scott looked confused.  
  
"They were right, okay? Todd and Kurt, that is." Lance sighed.  
  
243:  
  
"Kurt, are you done yet?"  
  
"Almost changed!"  
  
Kurt emerged from the bathroom wearing pitch black, pans, long-sleeved pajamas.  
  
"Wow you look good in black!" Todd blurted out.  
  
"VHAT!?!"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Oh you said something!"  
  
"But I didn't THINK anything!"  
  
"Vell dis iz not what I expected from dis trip." Kurt said, a blank expression on his face.  
  
10:45  
  
527:  
  
"G'nite Scott."  
  
"'Nite Lance."  
  
The two crawled into their separate beds.  
  
243:  
  
"Good night Todd."  
  
"'Nite Fuzz."  
  
Kurt emitted what sounded like a growl.  
  
"Woa, Kurt, easy!"  
  
And the two crawled into their separate beds.  
  
10:48  
  
Lance crawled into Scott's bed, with no objection from Scott. 


	3. Knoxville ot Mobile

Knoxville, Tennessee,  
  
6:30  
  
The phone rang in rooms 243 and 527.  
  
527:  
  
Scott slipped out from under Lance's arm.  
  
"Hm?" Lance murmured.  
  
"Time to wake up."  
  
"What were we doing in the same bed?"  
  
"You crawled in last night." Scott replied coolly.  
  
"I did?"  
  
"Yeah." Called Scott from the bathroom.  
  
'Damn.' Lance thought.  
  
Scott emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and groomed.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
243:  
  
At the phone rang, both mutants groaned, wishing it was later in the afternoon, morning at least.  
  
"Todd?"  
  
"Yes Kurt?"  
  
"Vhat ze hell happened last night?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You do! You said it!"  
  
"Without thinking."  
  
"Do you have a crush on me or something!?!"  
  
7:00  
  
The four met at the breakfast area. There was a rather awkward silence between them.  
  
"So," Kurt broke the silence, "How was your night?" he asked Lance and Scott.  
  
"Peaceful, surprisingly."  
  
"Suspected to wind up dead, or worse, in love?" Todd teased.  
  
"I'd go for dead." Growled Lace, covering up the truth with a simple lie.  
  
7:30  
  
Lance and Scott checked out, Scott carrying a grocery bag full of food. They were followed by Todd and Kurt.  
  
The four got in the Jeep and drove off, just like the day before. Food in the front seat, luggage in the back.  
  
8:45  
  
"Ah, SHIT! We're almost out of gas!" Scott yelled  
  
8:52  
  
Scott swerved into the gas station, pulled up to the pump.  
  
"Out! All of you!" he ordered, scaring Todd and Kurt out of the back.  
  
"I'll pay." Said Lance.  
  
"You paid last time, here's a twenty."  
  
Todd and Kurt:  
  
"You never answered my question, you know?"  
  
"Which one again?"  
  
"'Do you have a crush on me or something?'"  
  
"Oh. That one..."  
  
"Vell?"  
  
"More or less..."  
  
"How does zat vork?"  
  
"I'm half way there, okay?"  
  
"And how do you know you are not lying to me?"  
  
Todd walked up to Kurt.  
  
"This." Todd said in a serious tone Kurt had never heard before.  
  
Todd grabbed Kurt by the hand and led him out of public sight.  
  
"Listen, Kurt..."  
  
"Vhat?" Kurt asked, almost nervous.  
  
"I can't say I love you, but I'm pretty sure I can do this without hurting you." Todd said in 'the' serious tone, and allowed his lips to touch Kurt's. Kurt's body stiffened slightly. ((Author's note: Kurt is wearing his image inducer.)) Toad withdrew his head.  
  
"S-sorry..." Todd said sheepishly.  
  
"N-no harm done..." Kurt said, |almost| wanting more. 'Vhat has gotten into me?' Kurt mentally cursed himself, physically smiling.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kurt nodded. "You're not very convincing."  
  
Kurt grabbed Todd's hand and squeezed it a little, still smiling, no longer questioning. He liked the enemy.  
  
9:00  
  
Kurt yawned widely. Everyone else yawned in turn.  
  
"Man, I'm tired." Scott said. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Next time, I von't stay up so late." Yawned Kurt.  
  
"Ten forty-five isn't that late." Todd yawned in response.  
  
Lance gave a false cough that sounded like *bullshit*.  
  
11:15  
  
"Food?" asked Kurt.  
  
"Yeah, food yo." Todd echoed.  
  
"Fine, food." Scott mumbled, handing them the bag of snacks.  
  
11:45  
  
Scott pulled into a roadside diner's parking lot. It contained more cars than the previous one, but was still eerily empty.  
  
The four walked into the diner, sat down and ordered their food and drink.  
  
Todd and Kurt ordered as much caffeine as they could, just to annoy the driver.  
  
12:00  
  
The four got their food and started eating, quiet conversation occasionally interrupting the silent eating.  
  
12:30  
  
Scott pulled into a gas station.  
  
"OKAY, EVERYBODY OUT!" he shouted.  
  
Todd and Kurt ran to the bathroom. Lance calmly walked towards the convince store to by some more snacks and breath mints.  
  
Scott stayed in the truck, ready to cry.  
  
12:35  
  
Lance slid into the jeep. By this time, Scott was holding his head in his hands, shaking.  
  
"Hey man, got everything...what's wrong?"  
  
Scott looked up, tear lines visible.  
  
"I love you, that's what's wrong!" Scott cried, still shaking.  
  
"Scott...this isn't like you."  
  
"I've realized that."  
  
"All that is good will work out in the end."  
  
Bathroom:  
  
Kurt, washing his hands, sung to himself softly, a German song no one would recognize.  
  
"Didn't know you could sing, yo." Todd snuck up behind Kurt. Kurt jumped and whirled around, splashing Todd with soapy water.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, but don't sneak up on me!" Kurt said, turning off the water.  
  
"It's alright man, I deserved that."  
  
Kurt dried his hands.  
  
"You deserve nothing negative." Kurt protested.  
  
"That's all I got."  
  
"Oh, so I'm negative?" Kurt asked, folding his arms and leaning against a wall.  
  
"You mean..." Kurt nodded. Todd practically knocked him over. Kurt was slammed against a wall.  
  
"We're together?" Todd finished his sentence. Kurt nodded again, hitting his head on the wall every time his head went back.  
  
Todd nuzzled into Kurt's chest.  
  
"Todd...I've never seen you like this."  
  
"Neither have I Kurt, neither have I..."  
  
"Hm." Kurt sighed, running his fingers through Todd's hair.  
  
12:40  
  
Truck:  
  
Scott was still crying, Lance trying to comfort him.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Lance?" Scott looked down at Lance's feet.  
  
"EXACTLY what's wrong with 'us'?"  
  
"You're the Brotherhood, I'm the X-Men. Our teams need us."  
  
"This trip was meant to /unite/ us!"  
  
"And it did."  
  
Todd and Kurt slid into the backseat.  
  
"Let us go." Said Scott, tears still in his eyes.  
  
5:00  
  
"Alright guys, here's ten for the both of you, go but dinner. Scott said to Todd and Kurt, indicating the gas station convince store they had stopped at.  
  
The two younger mutants grinned and slid out of the backseat.  
  
"What about us?" Lance asked.  
  
"We'll get food as soon as we get gas."  
  
"My turn to pay." Lance smiled, walking to the convince store before Scott had time to object.  
  
6:00  
  
Scott pulled into the parking lot of a Motel 6.  
  
"Here we are, Mobile, Alabama!" he said. The four got out of the truck and walked into the lobby.  
  
It was a plain wood-decorated lobby, a few pictures.  
  
Again, there were two rooms available. Rooms 163 and 242. Todd took the keys to 163, and Scott to 242.  
  
6:15  
  
163:  
  
Kurt flopped down on the bed and winced. It was harder than the Holiday Inn beds.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Hard mattress..." Kurt replied sheepishly.  
  
Todd laid down next to Kurt.  
  
"You're right." Todd groaned.  
  
"You're funny when you complain." Kurt smiled.  
  
"Oh, really now?" Kurt nodded in reply. Todd jumped on Kurt, who let out a small scream of surprise. Before Kurt knew it, he was on his back, Todd laying on top of him. Todd grabbed Kurt's wrist and took off his image inducer.  
  
"Now this is the Kurt I know." Todd smiled.  
  
Kurt smiled, although tears welled in his eyes. Todd whipped them away.  
  
"This is the Kurt I've wanted to kiss..." Todd whispered in Kurt's ear. He awaited a go-ahead signal from Kurt.  
  
Kurt looked shocked, no one had ever said something like that to him before.  
  
"If you're not ready..." Todd paused and sat up, still on Kurt. "Just say so."  
  
"No. I'm ready." Kurt said definitively.  
  
Todd leaned in, slowly. And then sat up.  
  
"Iz zere something wrong."  
  
"Just a minor detail." Said Todd, straddling Kurt, and then kissing him. Kurt couldn't believe it. Some one liked him in his true blue form.  
  
242:  
  
Shirts off, both older mutants were ready for bed.  
  
"A lot of drivin' ta do tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah." Scott sighed.  
  
"One bed."  
  
"You crawled in last night." Scott smirked.  
  
9:50  
  
163:  
  
Both younger mutants ready for bed, Kurt was shirtless. Todd was tracing patterns in the fur on Kurt's chest. Kurt giggled.  
  
"Todd, quit it!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It tickles. Alright?" Kurt asked, laughing.  
  
"Oh fine." Todd pouted.  
  
"M'dear, you have exhausted me."  
  
"I'll let you sleep." Todd replied, turning off the light.  
  
"Thank you." Kurt mumbled and started to drift asleep.  
  
Todd sat up in the darkness, thinking about the past.  
  
And the future. 


	4. Mobile to Charlotte

Mobile, Alabama  
  
((KK folks, I'm starting this one out earlier))  
  
7:30  
  
By 7:30, everyone was ready to roll. The truck sped down Interstate-10. Over 75 miles per hour. A thrill like no other.  
  
And not a cop in sight.  
  
"TO FLORIDA!" Scott shouted as he rounded a curve.  
  
"TO FLORDIA!" came an echo from the back seat, and laughter from shotgun.  
  
8:45  
  
"Orange grove next right!" shouted Kurt, pointing at a sigh they had just passed.  
  
"Let's bring food home!" Todd suggested  
  
"Alrightie then!" Scott agreed. For some reason, everyone was in high spirits.  
  
8:50  
  
The truck came to a halt in the grass. Everyone slid out, Scott first.  
  
"Hay, you're gettin' better about leaving your truck." Lance noted.  
  
"I'm |learning| to trust you guys."  
  
"Learning my ass!" Lance exclaimed. Scott smiled.  
  
10:00  
  
Truck bed practically filled with fresh fruit and luggage of four, everyone climbed in.  
  
The radio was turned on to a rock station.  
  
11:45  
  
Scott swerved into a grocery store parking lot, handing Todd and Kurt each fifteen dollars.  
  
"Go buy lunch for yourselves. Lance and I'll get gas and come pick you up, k?"  
  
Todd and Kurt nodded and slid out of the truck, walking into the grocery store.  
  
Truck:  
  
"Where are we gonna eat Scott?"  
  
"Gas station."  
  
"Oh."  
  
12:00  
  
Scott pulled into the BP. It was a relief to find a non-generic gas station with a decent store.  
  
Lance went in to pay while Scott pumped the gas.  
  
When the gas tank was full, Lance and Scott went in to buy lunch, which ended up consisting of Easy Mac and Twinkies.  
  
12:15  
  
Scott screeched to a halt in front of the Grocery store.  
  
Todd and Kurt, laughing at something Kurt had just said, climbed in the back.  
  
Scott sped off, sending abandoned papers and trash flying.  
  
1:00  
  
Scott pulled into the gas station, he and Lance sliding out, racing towards the bathroom.  
  
Kurt and Todd looked at each other blankly.  
  
"About last night..." Kurt started off.  
  
"Er...um...yeah. Sorry if I pushed you..."  
  
"You didn't."  
  
"Then what about last night?"  
  
"Have you done anything like that before?"  
  
"Nope." Todd admitted.  
  
"You were the first/So was I." Kurt sang two lines from 'Remember When." He didn't have an accent when he sang.  
  
"You should sing more often."  
  
"Vhy?"  
  
"'Cause it's almost as beautiful as you are." Todd said, causing Kurt to blush.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Todd switched to the middle seat.  
  
"Vhat vill ze others say?"  
  
"Does it matter?" asked Todd, curling up to Kurt and closing his eyes.  
  
"Hm." Kurt sighed, "You are right. It shouldn't matter."  
  
Kurt held Todd tightly and awaited the return of Lance and Scott.  
  
1:05  
  
Scott slid into the driver's seat, Lance into shotgun.  
  
They looked back at the younger mutants, who were (mostly) asleep.  
  
"Let's not wake them." Scott said. Lance nodded.  
  
"Oh, we're awake." Kurt said opening his eyes.  
  
1:45  
  
"So, basically, this trip has created two couples who used to want to kill the other?"  
  
"Basically? Go for 'it has!'" said Lance.  
  
"Yeah." Todd and Kurt nodded.  
  
"Wow...and, Kurt, didn't you think were all going to die? And, Todd, didn't you call Kurt an X-Freak? And, Lance, you weren't too enthused about this trip." Scott reminded everyone of their original outlook on the trip.  
  
"I guess ve CAN vork together, ze Brotherhood and ze X-Men." Kurt reckoned.  
  
3:00  
  
"Okay, guys, we just left Atlanta, we're going north on interstate eighty-five," Lance updated everyone. "About four more hours of drive time."  
  
3:15  
  
Scott pulled into a gas station.  
  
"Let's put thirty in this time..."  
  
"I got it." Lance said.  
  
Todd and Kurt rushed towards the restroom.  
  
3:18  
  
A full gas tank.  
  
Everyone back in the car.  
  
And a road calling the F-250.  
  
Scot sped out of the gas station, leaving skid marks and the smell of burning rubber behind.  
  
5:45  
  
"Let's stop at that diner!" Kurt exclaimed, pointing out the window. Scott made a sharp turn into the parking lot, causing everyone in the car to jolt.  
  
"See, I'm a good driver!" Scott said. Kurt mumbled something and nothing was said by either Lance or Todd. Everyone looked at the 30-foot long skid marks Scott helped the F-250 create.  
  
5:50  
  
Food ordered, the four started talking.  
  
"So, guys, judging by this map, we'll be home a day early..." Lance announced.  
  
"Thank you, speed!" Scott exclaimed. "Now we can show everyone |how| to work as a REAL team!"  
  
"But...if that doesn't happen, just if, we'll all be split."  
  
"Ve'll find out own home if ve have to!"  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"Vhat?"  
  
"You're brilliant, but we're in HIGH SCHOOL." Lance reminded him  
  
"I'll live with you X-Freaks." Todd teased.  
  
"I with Todd." Said Lance. "I'm not about to leave the one I love."  
  
6:30  
  
"Wooo-hoooo! Half an hour left!" Scott cried. "C'mon, baby, twenty more miles!"  
  
"We need to stop for gas, don't we?" asked Todd.  
  
"We need to stop for gas."  
  
6:38  
  
Scott pulled into the last gas station for the day.  
  
He let Lance pay, although he knew he had more money left, Lance was too persistent. While pumping gas, he looked down and found a penny, heads up. He picked it up, knowing something good would happen.  
  
7:00  
  
The four had gotten used to the hotel routine. Two rooms, one night. Four keys. This time, it was a Best Western. More expensive, but worth it. Rooms 521 and 432. Todd took 521. Scott took 432.  
  
8:00  
  
521:  
  
Todd and Kurt didn't bother unpacking their suitcases. They each flopped down on a full-sized bed and then looked at each other from across the room.  
  
Kurt took his image inducer off, as well as his shirt, and stood up facing Todd, tail swishing like a whip.  
  
Todd stood up to face Kurt, taking off his wristbands and shirt, revealing several scars.  
  
"Todd...what happened...?..."  
  
"I used to cut myself. Two years ago. I stopped, I really did."  
  
"But vhy?"  
  
"I hated myself."  
  
"Vhy?"  
  
"Because I'm, a mutant. Before I joined the Brotherhood, I didn't know anyone like me. I thought I was alone, okay?" Todd's voice had become cold, hardened, like it was at the beginning of the trip.  
  
"Yes, it iz okay. I'm sorry for bringing this up."  
  
"It's not your fault, though."  
  
"But I do know how you felt. Now you can never be alone."  
  
Todd gazed at Kurt with awe and admiration.  
  
Kurt gathered Todd in his arms. The skin against fur sensation was enough to make both mutants' bodies stiffen and relax shortly. Kurt ran his fingers through Todd's golden hair.  
  
In that moment, all was well... 


	5. Highlights of the first half

A/N: For your amusement (I hope...) I'm putting in highlights of chapters 1- 4.  
  
Enjoy! :)  
  
~"This is going to be one hell of a trip." Scott sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to argue..." said Kurt.~  
  
~"We're about as excited as you are." Lance  
  
"THEN...look alive!"~  
  
~"Great. Ve are all going to die." Kurt said and slouched back into his seat.~  
  
~"'Us?'" asked Kurt. "Todd, there IS no 'us'. There is a Todd and there is a Kurt." Kurt growled at Todd.~  
  
~"Scotty! I gotta go potty!" Todd teased Scott, yet conveyed his message at the same time.~  
  
~"Sorry..."  
  
"Yeah, sure you are."  
  
"No, really."~  
  
~"Lance, we are in the MOUNTIANS! We are lucky to have FOUND a diner!" Scott said slowly.  
  
Todd hopped (literally) out of the truck, followed almost obediently by Kurt.~  
  
~"Yeah. I've got two people who want to kill me in the same hotel room as I, I didn't sleep too well." Scott said sarcastically.  
  
"I'll drive. I don't want you getting us killed." Lance offered.~  
  
~"I'm driving." Lance demanded, snatching the keys from Scott's pocket.  
  
"Fine, take my baby..." Scott mumbled, walking Zombie-like to the shotgun seat.~  
  
~"Fine' I'll pull over at the next gas station! Don't wake Scott!" Lance hisses.  
  
"Woa, someone's over-protective!" teased Todd.~  
  
~"Hey, Scott, bathroom break. Chance to stretch your legs."  
  
Scott smiled weakly, trying to wake up.  
  
"Looks like you've driven my baby well." Scott commented, referring to the truck.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"~  
  
~"Oh, dis iz ridiculous!" Kurt cried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can't ve at least try to be friends?"  
  
"I guess." Todd shrugged him off.~  
  
~"FOOD!" Kurt cried, scaring everyone.~  
  
~"So, who gave you the truck?" he asked Scott.  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
"You don't."  
  
"No one. I claimed it as my own, being its first driver and all. And, I figured we're the only two who can drive, and I didn't expect you to drive. Besides, it lives at the mansion and..."  
  
"It's all yours then." Lance smiled, cutting Scott off, and sliding out of the truck so Scott could leave the truck alone to re-fuel.  
  
"Let me pay this time." Lance said.~  
  
~"Vhy are you following me?"  
  
"I dunno." Todd shrugged. "I feel like it."~  
  
~"Yo, bamf boy!"  
  
"Never call me that again!" Kurt was nearly to his breaking point with Toads antics.  
  
"Just trying to say sorry..."  
  
"For what?" Kurt asked, stifling a yawn.  
  
"For hating you."~  
  
~"Really?" Kurt jerked his head towards Todd.~  
  
"Yeah. Besides, they can't hurt each other. No unnecessary physical contact, remember?"  
  
"Oh, really now?" Lance teasingly placed a hand on Scott's chest. To his surprise, Scott stiffened.  
  
"Please..." said Scott, grabbing Lance's hand.  
  
"S-sorry" Lance stuttered. Scott smiled.~  
  
~"Didn't ve come here to sleep!?!"  
  
"Sleep, but not sleep in."~  
  
~"Wow you look good in black!" Todd blurted out.~  
  
~"Do you have a crush on me or something!?!"~  
  
~"I'd go for dead." Growled Lace, covering up the truth with a simple lie.~  
  
~"I can't say I love you, but I'm pretty sure I can do this without hurting you." Todd said in 'the' serious tone, and allowed his lips to touch Kurt's. Kurt's body stiffened slightly. ((Author's note: Kurt is wearing his image inducer.)) Toad withdrew his head.  
  
"S-sorry..." Todd said sheepishly.  
  
"N-no harm done..." Kurt said, |almost| wanting more. 'Vhat has gotten into me?' Kurt mentally cursed himself, physically smiling.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kurt nodded. "You're not very convincing."  
  
Kurt grabbed Todd's hand and squeezed it a little, still smiling, no longer questioning. He liked the enemy.~  
  
~Scott stayed in the truck, ready to cry.  
  
12:35  
  
Lance slid into the jeep. By this time, Scott was holding his head in his hands, shaking.  
  
"Hey man, got everything...what's wrong?"  
  
Scott looked up, tear lines visible.  
  
"I love you, that's what's wrong!" Scott cried, still shaking.  
  
"Scott...this isn't like you."  
  
"I've realized that."  
  
"All that is good will work out in the end."~  
  
~"You deserve nothing negative." Kurt protested.  
  
"That's all I got."  
  
"Oh, so I'm negative?" Kurt asked, folding his arms and leaning against a wall.  
  
"You mean..." Kurt nodded. Todd practically knocked him over. Kurt was slammed against a wall.  
  
"We're together?" Todd finished his sentence. Kurt nodded again, hitting his head on the wall every time his head went back.  
  
Todd nuzzled into Kurt's chest.  
  
"Todd...I've never seen you like this."  
  
"Neither have I Kurt, neither have I..."  
  
"Hm." Kurt sighed, running his fingers through Todd's hair.~  
  
~"This trip was meant to /unite/ us!"  
  
"And it did."~  
  
~"You're right." Todd groaned.  
  
"You're funny when you complain." Kurt smiled.  
  
"Oh, really now?" Kurt nodded in reply. Todd jumped on Kurt, who let out a small scream of surprise. Before Kurt knew it, he was on his back, Todd laying on top of him. Todd grabbed Kurt's wrist and took off his image inducer.  
  
"Now this is the Kurt I know." Todd smiled.  
  
Kurt smiled, although tears welled in his eyes. Todd whipped them away.  
  
"This is the Kurt I've wanted to kiss..." Todd whispered in Kurt's ear. He awaited a go-ahead signal from Kurt.  
  
Kurt looked shocked, no one had ever said something like that to him before.  
  
"If you're not ready..." Todd paused and sat up, still on Kurt. "Just say so."  
  
"No. I'm ready." Kurt said definitively.~  
  
~"One bed."  
  
"You crawled in last night." Scott smirked.~  
  
~Todd sat up in the darkness, thinking about the past.  
  
And the future.~  
  
~For some reason, everyone was in high spirits.~  
  
~"I'm |learning| to trust you guys."  
  
"Learning my ass!" Lance exclaimed. Scott smiled.~  
  
~"You should sing more often."  
  
"Vhy?"  
  
"'Cause it's almost as beautiful as you are." Todd said, causing Kurt to blush.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Todd switched to the middle seat.  
  
"Vhat vill ze others say?"  
  
"Does it matter?" asked Todd, curling up to Kurt and closing his eyes.  
  
"Hm." Kurt sighed, "You are right. It shouldn't matter."  
  
Kurt held Todd tightly and awaited the return of Lance and Scott.~  
  
~"See, I'm a good driver!" Scott said. Kurt mumbled something and nothing was said by either Lance or Todd. Everyone looked at the 30-foot long skid marks Scott helped the F-250 create.~  
  
~"I'll live with you X-Freaks." Todd teased.  
  
"I with Todd." Said Lance. "I'm not about to leave the one I love."~  
  
~Todd stood up to face Kurt, taking off his wristbands and shirt, revealing several scars.  
  
"Todd...what happened...?..."  
  
"I used to cut myself. Two years ago. I stopped, I really did."  
  
"But vhy?"  
  
"I hated myself."  
  
"Vhy?"  
  
"Because I'm, a mutant. Before I joined the Brotherhood, I didn't know anyone like me. I thought I was alone, okay?" Todd's voice had become cold, hardened, like it was at the beginning of the trip.  
  
"Yes, it iz okay. I'm sorry for bringing this up."  
  
"It's not your fault, though."  
  
"But I do know how you felt. Now you can never be alone."  
  
Todd gazed at Kurt with awe and admiration.  
  
Kurt gathered Todd in his arms. The skin against fur sensation was enough to make both mutants' bodies stiffen and relax shortly. Kurt ran his fingers through Todd's golden hair.  
  
In that moment, all was well...~ 


	6. oops, sorry 'bout that

Sorry people, I called the truck a Jeep, i believe it was chapter 3, but i was pulling an all-nighter while writing, so...um...yeah... 


	7. All apologies from the author

All apologies - my compurer does not pick up smallerrors, nor do I. Lance has been Lace at least once. I'm pretty sure there are some other errors I didn't catch. If you catch one, e-mail it to me and I'll fix it.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Jay 


	8. Charlotte to DC

Charlotte:  
  
6:45  
  
521:  
  
The phone rang, on its loudest volume, practically in Kurt's ear.  
  
"Damnit..." Kurt grumbled, picking up the phone and hanging it up quickly.  
  
"Yo, that's the first time I've heard you cuss."  
  
"And it von't be ze last." Kurt groaned, teleporting from the bed to the floor, landing with a thud.  
  
"Careful, Fuzz."  
  
Kurt emitted a sound that sounded like a growl.  
  
432:  
  
There had been a fight that night. Broken glass from a vase lay between the two beds.  
  
Their phone rang. It lay on Scott's bed-side table.  
  
"You gonna get that?" Lance inquired.  
  
Scott shook his head 'no' and rolled over to face the wall.  
  
"SCOTT!" Lance cried, stepping on broken glass to walk over to Scott's bed. "Scott, c'mon man! I KNOW a simple sorry won't cut it, but what do you want me to do?"  
  
Scott rolled over to face Lance.  
  
"First, you can get some shoes on before you hurt yourself."  
  
"You-you still care about me?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Lance flung himself at Scott, who moved out of the way just in time for Lance to land on the bed with a slight thud.  
  
"Just because you're not my boy friend doesn't mean you're not my friend."  
  
"You mean, you're still friends with a guy who could tear this place down without lifting a finger?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's get dressed."  
  
7:00  
  
521:  
  
Kurt and Todd, dressed and down at the breakfast had already eaten.  
  
They looked at each other, same expression on both of their faces, and set off to room 432.  
  
7:02  
  
432:  
  
Scott and Lance heard a knock in the door.  
  
"Ah, shit!" Scott said, helping Lance up, doth of them running to the door, Scott fully clothed.  
  
The door opened a crack. Scott poked his head out.  
  
"Any noise head last night was no…YOU GUYS!" Scott shouted, surprised that the two had come.  
  
"Yo, we heard no noise, but you ARE late fo' breakfast!"  
  
"Yeah. Ve've already eaten."  
  
"Damnit!" came a scream from Lance. "Glass in the foot!" He knew he could trust Kurt and Todd, to some extent. At that moment, his trust in others was shattered, just like the vase that lay in pieces between the two beds and the picture frame that lay beyond his side of the bed.  
  
~Lance's flashback snippets~  
  
*"I thought you said you loved me!" Scott shouted.  
  
"I did and I meant it!" Lance shouted back.*  
  
This is my life It's not what it was before All these feelings I've shared  
  
*Before Lance knew it he had a glass picture frame coming his direction.  
  
He instinctively threw something back.  
  
It just so happened to throw an empty vase.  
  
Scott's Optic Blast shattered the vase into five main pieces and thousands, if not millions of tiny shards.  
  
The shards landed between the two beds. Most of them. A few went flying. Lance was cut on his left arm and his forehead. He couldn't tell if Scott was hurt or not.  
  
I'God, if you're up there, PLEASE don't let Scott be hurt!'/I Lance prayed for the first time in this life.*  
  
And these are my dreams That I'd never lived before Somebody shake me 'cause I I must be sleeping  
  
*"I never wanted this fight in the first place!" Lance was screaming.*  
  
Chorus Now that we're here, it's so far away All the struggle we thought was in vain All the mistakes, one life contained They all finally start to go away Now that we're here, it's so far away And I feel like I can face the day I can forgive, and I'm not ashamed To be the person that I am today  
  
*"You started this whole goddamn thing!" Scott screamed at Lance, throwing his shoe, the only soft object he could find, at Lance's head. Lance didn't move. He let the shoe his him.^  
  
These are my words That I've never said before I think I'm doing okay And this is the smile That I've never shown before Somebody shake me 'cause I I must be sleeping  
  
*Lance crawled into bed, tossing Scott's shoe onto his bed.  
  
"Can't leave with out…Scott?" Lance watched Scott leave the room, and ran after him.*  
  
Chorus  
  
Now that we're here, it's so far away All the struggle we thought was in vain All the mistakes, one life contained They all finally start to go away Now that we're here, it's so far away And I feel like I can face the day I can forgive, and I'm not ashamed To be the person that I am today  
  
*Scott got into the truck, Lance running after him, rain pouring down.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"SCOTT! STOP THE TRUCK!" Lance screamed in a frantic voice.  
  
Scott slammed on the breaks. The truck did a 360 degree spin, halting in the middle of the road at two in the morning.  
  
Lance, running faster than he knew he could, caught up with Scott and his truck and slid into the shotgun seat.*  
  
I'm so afraid of waking Please don't shake me Afraid of waking Please don't shake me  
  
"*It would have been a suicide, not a murder!" Scott shouted.  
  
"Suicide IS murder. Murder of the person that is, at times, your only friend."*  
  
Chorus  
  
Now that we're here, it's so far away All the struggle we thought was in vain All the mistakes, one life contained They all finally start to go away Now that we're here, it's so far away And I feel like I can face the day I can forgive, and I'm not ashamed To be the person that I am today  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Kurt and Todd stood in the doorway, looking blankly at the shattered glass and the room that was practically totaled, Lance picking the glass out of his foot, and Scott more serious than ever.  
  
"I'll get dressed." If Lance had a tail, it would be tucked between his legs. Neither of them knew who ibreally/i/b started the fight. Lance voluntarily took the blame.  
  
8:00  
  
Everyone was ready to go, without a sound..  
  
Todd and Kurt know no details of the fight, but they knew Lance and Scott were no longer together.  
  
Scott swayed a little as he put the truck in reverse.  
  
"Scott, please, let me drive." Lance begged, worried about Todd and Kurt. He didn't care about what happened to him anymore.  
  
"NO!" Scott shouted.  
  
"Over protective ov your baby now, are ve?"  
  
"Yes." Scott admitted in a growl..  
  
"Think of the littlings." Lance said, meaning Todd and Kurt.  
  
Scot mumbled something, put the truck in park, and handed the keys to Lance.  
  
Lance and Scott switched seats, Scott was reluctant. His baby, in the hands of someone who could have killed him last night. Then again, Lance could be at the Morgue, too.  
  
9:00  
  
Scott was asleep in shotgun. Todd was asleep behind Scott. Kurt leaned forward.  
  
"So, Lance, vhat happened last night?" Kurt inquired.  
  
"What happened…is strictly between me and Scott." Lance barked.  
  
"Thank you Lance." Scott said sleepily, Kurt had woken him up.  
  
"You're welcome Scott." Lance gave a weak smile, a smile that quickly faded into nothing but a frown, and returned his eyes to the road.  
  
10:15  
  
Lance pulled into the gas station, getting out to pay, he looked at Kurt and the still-sleeping Todd, "Blue, wake them up, will ya?" Lance half-asked/half-ordered, and slid out to re-fuel. Kurt nodded, first shaking Todd awake, who mumbled and got out of the truck.  
  
"I'm awake Kurt," said Scott, "Why won't /he\ touch me?"  
  
"Maybe because of ze fight? Maybe he iz afraid ov vhat he has created in your soul." Kurt whispered to Scott. Scott sighed and watched Lance walk towards the convince store.  
  
11:45  
  
Diner:  
  
Lance and Scott awkwardly ate together.  
  
"At least we're still friends, right?" Lance asked, almost shaking.  
  
"Yes." Scott paused. "And -why- are you shaking?"  
  
"Just…something personal…" Lance lied, showing nothing on his face so Scott wouldn't know.  
  
Truck:  
  
Todd and Kurt raided the snack bags, they had agreed to give Lance and Scott time, just to see if things got "better."  
  
12:00  
  
Scott stormed out of the diner, Lance not 20 feet behind. Scott leapt into the truck, locked the doors, revved the engine, and started out of the parking lot.  
  
Kurt and Todd, after looking back at Lance, looked at each other, knowing they had to stop the truck.  
  
Kurt opened the door , unbuckled his seat belt, and jumped out of the truck, shocking everyone.  
  
Scott slammer on the breaks. Todd rushed out to Kurt follower by Scott and then Lance. Kurt lay on his back, bleeding, not moving. Lance and Scott squeezed each other's hand, Todd kneeled beside Kurt, shaking. All three were on the verge of tears.  
  
Kurt's eyes closed tightly, and then opened, followed by a ¼ turn. "Lance, Todd, in the truck. I need to talk to Scott." The two nodded and climbed into the truck..  
  
"KURT! WHAT was THAT!?!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Just following my morals." Kurt replied as Scott helped him up, and the two of them headed back towards the truck.  
  
1:00  
  
No one had spoken since Kurt's "incident."  
  
Kurt, in his natural form, had finally stopped bleeding, was being held tightly by Todd.  
  
"All right , Kurt, WHY did you do that?" Lance broke the silence.  
  
"Anything for a friend." Kurt replied, breathing labored.  
  
"Kurt, look at yourself, you can barely breathe, you're gonna scar badly, all for someone who tried to kill me last night!?!" Scott barked at Kurt, who received a reassuring squeeze from Todd.  
  
"I didn't try to kill you." Replied Lance calmly. "What I did was out of reflex. You hurt me badly Scott."  
  
"Yeah, and you think I wasn't hurt!?!"  
  
"I didn't mean that kind of hurt, Scott." Lance lifted up his bangs. Several scabs were reveled. He rolled up his left sleeve. More scabs.  
  
"Mien Gott…" Kurt breathed painfully.  
  
"Lance, I - I didn't know…" Scott was shocked at what he had done.  
  
"I know. And I didn't -want- you to find out. Damnit, this is my fault!" Lance pounded his fist against the door.  
  
"I threw the first object!"  
  
"Yeah, but I threw the first words…" Lance sighed, slouching back in his seat. "So it's my fault, so drop it." he demanded, he wanted to take the blame, it hurt inside, he wished it was mutual, but he knew it couldn't be, and he didn't want what felt like the weight of the world on Scott's shoulders.  
  
The truck fell silent again, and Scott drove on.  
  
2:45  
  
Scott pulled into the gas station.  
  
"I'll leave you three alone." said Lance, who went into the convince store to but some more gum and breath mints.  
  
'My fault' was all that went through Scott's head. 'So drop it.' Lance's words taunted him and he re-fueled.  
  
2:50:  
  
Kurt and Todd slid back into the truck.  
  
Lance was walking back to the truck, when he was met half-way by Scott.  
  
"You put in twenty, right?" Lance asked.  
  
"No, thirty."  
  
"Here then." Lance placed a folded-up ten in Scott's hand.  
  
Scott stood there, dumbfound, as Lance walked back towards the truck. Scott ran after him, once catching up, placing a hand on his shoulder. Lance turned around, recognizing Scott's touch.  
  
"Lance, -why- did you do this for me, for my baby?" Scott asked, still stunned.  
  
"Because I felt like it. I tried to beat you to the truck so that you wouldn't even have to walk."  
  
"It this about last night?"  
  
"Just an apology present." Lance shrugged Scott's hand off his shoulder. "And, please, I don't want to be touched right now."  
  
"You - you want me back don't you!?!" Scott snapped.  
  
"Why does that matter?" Lance asked. "Didn't we agree it was all about you?" Lance reminded Scott of something they had agreed on at the beginning of their relationship. Scott -almost- looked hurt.  
  
"But we're not in a relationship anymore Lance, face it. And if you want me back that's not my problem." Scott said coldly. 'But it could be!' said that nagging voice in Scott's head.  
  
3:45  
  
Kurt, breathing still labored, but not nearly as much, lay sleeping on Todd, who was listening to the radio Scott had turned on, it was a country station, as all the antenna could pick up as country and religious music.  
  
"Just about the time she falls asleep/So does my right arm…" sang the radio.  
  
"Only the 'she' is a 'he' here." Todd smiled at Kurt. It took some time for Lance and Scott to get it, but, once they did, they laughed sincerely.  
  
"It's amazing how music can bring people together." Todd noted, Lance and Scott nodding in agreement, realizing what had just happened.  
  
Kurt groaned and opened his eyes, trying to sit up.  
  
"Ah!" Kurt winced in pain, Todd easing him back down.  
  
"Take it easy, yo, you jumped out of a moving truck for cryin' out loud!" Todd said sternly before Lance or Scott could say something. He was honestly afraid that the two older mutants would yell at 'his' Fuzz.  
  
"Sorry, Todd…" Kurt looked up at Todd, smiling weakly, Todd smiled back stroking Kurt's face moving his fingers around the scrapes. Every once in a while, he would hit one, Kurt would twitch or wince, and an apologetic look would cross his face.  
  
Scott looked back at the couple in the rear-view mirror, tears or regret on his eyes.  
  
"Scott?" Lance's voice was warm, sincere.  
  
"What?" Scott's voice was still cold.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"The past is catching up to me, okay!?!"  
  
"Fine." Lance shrugged, thinking Scott didn't want to dig deeper.  
  
"No more questions?" Scott sneered.  
  
"No more questions." Lance nodded, noting tears just below Scott's sunglasses.  
  
"Fine." said Scott, relieved but hurt at the same time.  
  
4:50  
  
"Food?" asked Kurt, now able to sit up, but not released by Todd.  
  
"Yeah, he hasn't eaten in a while." Todd reminded Lance and Scott.  
  
"Drive through on the left," Scott swerved into a Burger King drive-through.  
  
"Welcome to Burger King, may I take your order?" asked the speaker.  
  
"We'll take two number threes, medium, a large number five, and, hang on a sec, Kurt, what do you feel like?"  
  
"Number one, medium."  
  
"And a medium number one." Scott finished telling the speaker.  
  
As they received their food, Scott turned to Kurt.  
  
"You normally eat more."  
  
"It iz called swallowing feelz like knives." replied Kurt, taking his second or third bite. Todd and Lance shuttered, Scott winced.  
  
"Poor fuzz." said Todd, stroking Kurt's hair, and Kurt didn't object. Scott looked at the couple via the rear-view mirror once more, tears of regret dripping like blood from a pin-prick wound, so slowly that almost on one could notice. Almost.  
  
"Scott?" Lance asked, reaching out but not touching.  
  
"I shouldn't have thrown the frame. All right?!?" Scott practically screamed, startling Todd and Kurt, tears dripping faster, the wound tearing open two-pinprick widths.  
  
"It's not your fault!" Lance retorted.  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"In a fight, anything can happen! It just so happened to get violent!"  
  
"And I hurt you!" The wound tore open and the tears flowed out.  
  
"Scott…" Lance placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Scott growled.  
  
"Sorry, Scotty." Lance smiled and continued eating.  
  
6:00  
  
Lance and Scott had switched seats at the last rest stop. Scott was slouched in the shotgun seat.  
  
"I won't hurt yous baby, Scott, I promise."  
  
"Yeah. You also said you loved me." Scott sneered  
  
Lance gave Scott the 'I still do' look, but Scott ingored him, not believing a look he gave or a word he said.  
  
Kurt, meanwhile was able to sit up and eat without pain. Todd still heal him tightly, secreatly afraid he would jump out of the truck again.  
  
7:00  
  
Kurt and Todd were seperated. This time, is was Scott and Kurt in one room, room 117, Lance and Todd in the other, room 228.  
  
Kurt and Todd grabbed eachother's hand and released quickly, and followed their new rommate to their rooms...  
  
7:45  
  
117:  
  
Scott emerged from the bathroom.  
  
Kurt lay on his bed, tears flowing, but he emmitted no sound.  
  
Scott was exasperated from Kurt's cryone over being seperated from Todd.  
  
"Kurt, listen you don't understand..."  
  
"NO, YOU don't understand, Scott! You saw his cuts! You valked avay without a mark! Yet he still consideres you a friend!" Kurt was screaming, enraged. Scott had never seen him like this. "It iz not fair zat you physically seperate me from my love because you are mentally seperated from yours!" Kurt panted, out of breath from screaming a Scott.  
  
7:50  
  
228:  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Todd, you're getting that." Lance shouted. Todd nodded and opened the door.  
  
In the doorway stood Scott  
  
"Wadda ya want, Scott?" Lance got up, secretly delighted to see him.  
  
"Hoppity here and I are switching rooms."  
  
"Why?" Lance asked, his voice cold.  
  
"Because Kurt made me realize that although we are mentally seperated, we should not physically seperate Hoppity and Fuzz."  
  
Todd jumped in front of Scott.  
  
"Key?" Todd asked. Scott sighed and handed the key to Todd, who promptly ran down to Kurt's room.  
  
"So, scott, why'd you agree with Kurt?"  
  
"Because he made me realize what I did wasn't fair for the littelings."  
  
"Oh, really?" Lance sounded stupid. "I did this to them? To eachother. Why am I saying this?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"I don't know. Just habit, I guess."  
  
"My question to you?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How are your cuts doing?" Scott quickly covered up his first question.  
  
"They're fine. Now, I have a question for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What if the rest of our relationship is like today?"  
  
"Lance, get a grip! There ID no more 'relationship' between us!"  
  
"Then what do I have to get a grip on?" Lance responded. "That's all I needed to know. "G'night Scott." And with that Lance turned off his bedside lamp and turned his back towards Scott.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"W-what?"  
  
'Face me."  
  
Lance slowly shook his head 'no.'  
  
"Please?"  
  
Lance reluctantly turned to face Scott, evidence of tears left behind.  
  
"Crying? Why?" Scott was still sitting up.  
  
"Personal reasons..."  
  
"Is it what I think it is?"  
  
"I'm not a mind reader, ya know!"  
  
Scott stood up, so did Lance, who sat down upon looking at Scott's stature and posture.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"You make me feel insignifagant."  
  
"No, no no! I'm not supposed to make you feel that way!" Scott sat down beside Lance, putting his arm around Lance's shoulders, pulling him close.  
  
"Ya know," Lance broke the silence, ""It's only been twenty-four hours and I already miss this."  
  
"Lance, it's been five seconds, I don't see how you miss it."  
  
8:15  
  
117:  
  
Todd and Kurt lay side by side in bed, watching random TV shows, changing the channel every so often, seeing how the sentences connected. It made them laugh.  
  
Out of the blue, Kurt bit Todd's shoulder.  
  
Todd gave Kurt a confused look, and recived a wide grin in return.  
  
"Yo, what was dat fo'?"  
  
"Felt like it." Kurt shrugged, wide grin fading to a slight smile, turning back to the TV, slight smile fading into frown.  
  
'Am I less important than television shows and amuzment? Did night one...scare him avay from such things?' Kurt allowed his mind to wonder.  
  
8:20  
  
117:  
  
"Yo, Fuzz, you okay?" Todd asked, poking Kurt.  
  
Kurt shook himself fully awake.  
  
"Never better, Todd, never better." Kurt said, turned to face todd, sighed, and gazed at Todd, a gentle smile on his face, he tried to look honest and reassuring.  
  
"What's wrong?" Todd rephrases his question.  
  
"Jus a general vonderths zat vill only mpact von if the answer iz ever found."  
  
Todd turned off the TV, leaving the two with the dim light of one bedside lamp.  
  
"The way you talk, it sounds as if it'll im pact two, ya know?"  
  
Kurt lened over to hugs Todd who, though confused, returned the hug in a tight embrace.  
  
"You have answered one question. The other..."  
  
"What about the other, yo?" Todd said sadly, as if his heart had just been broken.  
  
"Nevermind. It iz not ment to be asked yet."  
  
228:  
  
Scott released Lance, hidden chills of heat running through his body , feeling like fire and electricity.  
  
"Hm?" Lance opened his eyes, which had been closed not thirity seconds ago.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be mad at eachother?"  
  
"I've never been mad at you."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"I've never beeen mad at you." Lance repeated.  
  
"And WHY not!?!"  
  
"I can't be mad at you." Lance sighed and lay on his bed, counting the holes in the cieling, a if he was dieing.  
  
"WHY!?!  
  
"Personal reasons."  
  
"And WHAT would those so-called 'reasons' be?"  
  
"I think you damn well know the reasons and just won't admit them to yourself."  
  
Scott remained silen, furious with the both of them. Scott continued to lay on his bed, counting the holes, half-wishing he could go to sleep.  
  
"Mnh!" Scott growled and lept on Lance, holding him down by his shoulders. Lance proveded a stern look, despite the fear of getting hurt again.  
  
Scott leaned down and whispered into lance's ear:  
  
"Do you still love me?"  
  
Lance nodded yes, biting nis lip. Scott rose to his knees, raising his hand in the air, ready to strike.  
  
"Why do you love me!?!?!" Scott nearly shouted.  
  
"Love knows no reason." Lance's voice was soft, but he was ready to take a blow.  
  
Scott slowly lowered his hand. And then lowered himself so that he was still holding Lance down by the shoulders.  
  
"Oh my God, Lance, how coud you!?!" Scott breathed, "After what I did to you!?!" Scott, now crying, lay his head on Lance's chest.  
  
"Love knows no reason." Lance smiled, holding Scott closed than last time.  
  
9:45  
  
117:  
  
"We gotta hold on/To what we got/It doesn't make a difference/If me make it or not!" Kurt sang to himself while Todd gott dressed. Kurt was wearing black velvet shorts and t-shirt. He crawled into bed, awaiting Todd.  
  
Todd emerged from the bathroom, wearing blue plaid boxers and a white undershirt.  
  
"Hay, vhat took you so long?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Just wanted to hear you sing." Todd shrugged, his voice in an indifferent pitch.  
  
"Todd, vhat iz wrong? Iz something bothering you?" Kurt asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
"Yeah, what if something iss wrong?"  
  
"I - I just don't vant to see you like this." Kurt sighed and sat on the bed.  
  
"Well, it's too early to know, I think." Todd sighed, sitting down next to Kurt.  
  
Kurt slid under the covers.  
  
"Relax, all in good time, ja?  
  
"I guess..." Tod said spinning around so his side was to Kurt's, putting his face in his hands, and bringing his hands to his knees..  
  
"Todd...?..." Kurt put a hand on Todd's shoulder, but Todd wouldn't look up. Kurt knew how to withdraw a reaction.  
  
Kurt ran a finget down Todd's spine, who sat up instinctivly.  
  
"Now, Todd, vhat iz wrong?" Kurt asked the still-startled Todd.  
  
"Kurt..." Tod relaxed a little, still sitting up. "I told you, it's too soon to even ask, I don't..." Kurt came up behind Todd and put his arms around him.  
  
"...Know why I'm letting this get to me..." Todd finished his statement.  
  
"I know you only let the signifigant things get to you." Kurt said. Todd was slightly stunned, it had only been three days and Kurt had him figured out pretty well.  
  
"I can ask you anytihng, right?"  
  
"Yes." Kurt listened intently.  
  
"I'm scared...a bit..."  
  
"Scared? Ov vhat?"  
  
"Well, it's only been three days and...i mean but..."  
  
"Todd! There iz no reason to be scared! You know me!"  
  
"And I trust you."  
  
"So, vhat vas your question?" Kurt asked, tail swisking like mad.  
  
"It's more of a...well...I...I...I'll never get out, so never mind!" Todd exclaimed, furious with himself.  
  
Todd crawled under the covers and lay close to Kurt, suddenly extreamly insecure.  
  
Kurt put one arm around Todd.  
  
"You know, insecurity is only a feeling." Kurt told Todd.  
  
"How did you know?" Todd said, almost protesting.  
  
"I love you too Todd." Kurt said simply.  
  
Todd's eyes widened.  
  
"How do you know I love you?" Todd asked, trying to make his voice cold, but it just came out confused.  
  
"Told you I knew you." Kurt whispered, repeating their first kiss, simlpy lip-to-lip, but more meaningful than any before... 


	9. DC to the Mansion

Author: Hullo, all! I'm useing a program that doesn't have spell check, so you'll have to be patient, all chapters will be edited soon, honest!  
  
Washington, D.C.  
  
6:00  
  
117:  
  
Kurt and Todd groaned at the sound of the alarm clock, releasing each other, Kurt practically smashing the clock fumbling for the off button.  
  
Kurt found the button, Todd grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt.  
  
"Aren't you gonna change outta your pajamas?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Hay, if it works…" Todd shrugged.  
  
228:  
  
Scott blew the alarm clock to bits with his optic blasts.  
  
"Woa…" Lance jolted awake. "Give a guy a heart attack…"  
  
"Yeah." Scott smiled. "Now, let's get dressed."  
  
"What ever you say. I do not want to meet that alarm clock's fate." Lance mock-curtsied and smiled. Scott smiled back.  
  
"No, you don't." Scott couldn't sound like he was teasing, but Lance knew he was.  
  
6:45  
  
The two older mutants sat at a table, luggage ready, awaiting the littlings, their breakfasts already eaten.  
  
7:00  
  
Kurt and Todd emerged from the elevator, suitcases in hand, unable to walk straight.  
  
"What on EARTH happened to you two!?!" Lance exclaimed. "Hang-over?" he guessed.  
  
"Pillow fight…" Said Todd, sitting down.  
  
"Major headache…" said Kurt.  
  
Lance and Scott doubled over with laughter.  
  
"It's only funny to those who watch…" Todd said, nearly falling out of his chair.  
  
Kurt shook himself and walked over to the buffet, still eating less that usual.  
  
"Kurt, man, you all right?" asked Lance.  
  
"Still vells like swallowing knives." Kurt replied. Each bite even LOOKED painful, just watching ties Scott's stomach in knots.  
  
"My poor baby…" Todd got up to hug Kurt, now able to walk and see straight, but not remember that there were suit cases at his feet, and fell flat on his face.  
  
"This has been von hell ov a morning…"  
  
7:30  
  
"All right guys, five hours and we're home." Scott announced once everyone was in the truck.  
  
"Only we're gonna have one hell of a time getting acceptance from your fellow teammates." Lance noted. "All four of us."  
  
"If they cannot accept us, they are not our friends." Kurt said like nothing could change his mind. There was a murmur of agreement.  
  
"Well then, let's GO!" Scott shouted, leaving skid marks and the smell of burnt rubber behind once some, but, this time, leaving smiles on everyone's faces.  
  
8:00  
  
Scott stopped at the gas station. Lance went in to pay.  
  
Scott leaned against the pump, thinking about last night.  
  
/'Will this is it? What if the Professor doesn't let them in?'/ Scott stopped to think.  
  
The pump stopped at twenty dollars.  
  
"Hello love!" Lance stood in front of Scott.  
  
"Huh? What?" Scott snapped out of it. "Oh, hullo Lance."  
  
"You sound dead."  
  
"I feel dead."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Well, what if these are out last few hours together, and they are spent driving?" Scott asked, looking at the ground. Lance placed his hand on Scott's shoulder.  
  
"Scott listen to me! These will NOT be our last few hours---" Lance was interrupted by Scott's phone ringing.  
  
"It's the professor!" Scott whispered, and then answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Scott, I haven't heard from you all week! Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, professor!"  
  
"Are you sure, Scott?"  
  
"In fact, professor, there's something right going on here!"  
  
"What is it Scott! Do tell."  
  
"Well, they've agreed to live at the mansion and become x-men under one condition."  
  
"What is the condition?" The Professor sounded nervous yet urgent. Scott gulped. Lance squeezed Scott's hand.  
  
"That they are accepted as out life partners." Scott said.  
  
There was a silence between the two. Kurt and Todd and entered the scene, on looking nervously.  
  
"I'll talk to your teammates---" the Professor started.  
  
"No, Professor, look, you don't get it! THEY are our best teammates we've had yet."  
  
"You best not mean---"  
  
"NO! They are our best friends, our partners, who'd never leave our side!"  
  
"Scott, it's only been six days!"  
  
"I know." It was Lance's voice on the phone. The professor jumped. "This trip was meant to unite us, and it did!"  
  
"I hope you two realize how young and foolish you're---" the Professor was cut off by Kurt's voice.  
  
"Then let us be young and foolish and in love!"  
  
"Fine then." Said the Professor, "They are welcome at the mansion only until they are proven spies."  
  
"Yo, if that's what you think of us, you're wrong!" Todd had grabbed the phone from Kurt, he sounded hurt and rejected.  
  
Scott grabbed the phone back from Todd.  
  
"Sorry about that Professor…"  
  
"Nothing to be sorry about, Scott. I just hope there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"Professor! We've ALL told you, we're young, and, even if we are making a mistake, you can trust all four of us!" Scott exclaimed.  
  
"Fine then. They are welcome here."  
  
Todd and Kurt embraced, Scott and Lance squeezed each other's handS.  
  
"Thank you professor!"  
  
"You von't regret dis!"  
  
"You're quite the welcome." said the Professor, hanging up.  
  
Wild cries came from the four, cries of a happinedd they had never felt before.  
  
"C'mon everyone! We have a new future to look forward to!" Scott exclaimed, looking out at the interstate that called to them and the F-250.  
  
"On ward, mighy ones!" called Lance. Kurt and Todd snickered at Lance's comment. The trio's head aslo turned to the road.  
  
"Let us go."  
  
8:30  
  
"Ah, man!" exclaimed Todd.  
  
"Vhat it is?" Kurt asked, pulling Todd in closely.  
  
"Well, in four hours is the biggest test of trust and loyalty your teammates will ever had to face. What if they don't pass by -our- standards?"  
  
"Then we come home with you guys. And disown the x-men." Scott said, nothing could change his mind.  
  
"They're all homophobics." Lance sighed, not sure what to think.  
  
"Not if you broke it to them, Lance." Rodd said, somewhat hopefully.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO!" Kurt shouted. "The x-men vill accept us. Besides, wasn't that our orgional plan?" Kurt asked, his tone softened.  
  
"Yes." said Scott and Lance. Todd just noded. Kurt pulled Todd close and kissed the top of his head.  
  
10:00  
  
Kurt and Todd saat up facing eachother, bored out of their minds.  
  
Kurt poked todd in the stomach. Todd quickly covered his stomach, and then poked Kurt's.  
  
"Hay, man, no pokin' my fluff!" Todd exclaimed.  
  
"Then you cannot poke mine!" Kurt laughed. "Besides, what fluff?"  
  
"Yo, shouldn't I be askin' you the same question?" Todd asked, his stomach still covered. Admittingly, both had gained a few pounds from sitting in a truck with no leg room for a week, but nothing all that notcable, especially to the other.  
  
"No." kurt said, snuggling into Todd's now-uncovered stomach.  
  
Todd, amused, stroked Kurt's hair, as if he was petting him.  
  
"Hm." murmured Kurt. Todd -almost- giggled.  
  
10:30  
  
Kurt was asleed in Todd's lap, and Todd's leg had fallen asleep.  
  
/'I know how to get him up...'/ thought Todd, smiling to himself.  
  
Todd ran a finger up then down Kurt's spine. Kurt jotled to attention, the point of his tail at Todd's throat.  
  
"Mien Gott, it's just you!" Kurt panted.  
  
"Yeah. Just me. My leg fell asleep, sorry."  
  
"No need to apoligize, love." Kurt replied, still panting. His tail wrapped itself around Todd's waist, pulling Todd closer, one hand on either side of Todd.  
  
"Kurt what -are- you doing?" Todd nearly blushed. "Not in the..."  
  
Todd was interupted by the most passionate kiss he had ever recieved. Period. After a while, Kurt pulled away.  
  
"Truck?" Kurt asked. Todd nodded, the lok on his face a stunned one, his thoughts screaming for more. The two younger mutants were, once more sitting up, facinf eachother. They looked towards Lance and Scott.  
  
"Don't worry, we weren't looking!" Lance said cheerfully.  
  
Kurt and Todd looked back at eachother.  
  
Todd leaned Kurt backwards, sprawled out on top of him, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
Kurt arched his back, inhaling and then exhaling deeply, yet shortly.  
  
Todd, his arms now under Kurt's shirt, released one arm to put it behind Kurt's neck. Kurt looked up at Todd, smiling.  
  
"I love you," Kurt whispered, clutching the back of Todd's head, recieving kisses, licks, and bites.  
  
11:45  
  
The F-250 came screeching to a halt outside ot the mansion.  
  
A few mutants waited on the steps.  
  
"Oh....shit..." Scott said, barely above a whisper.  
  
The other three nodded in agreement.  
  
11:47  
  
The four exited the truck, Scott placing the keys deep in his pocket.  
  
The 'welcoming' group consisted of Wolfbane, Bobby, Tabatha, Jean, Rogue, Kitty, Pietro, Freddy, and Wanda.  
  
"Well, you guys..." Scott said to the crowd, "We..."  
  
"We heard." Spat Wanda, looking disgusted.  
  
"I told them." the Professor exited the mansion.  
  
"WHAT!?!" the four exlaimed, obviously shocked.  
  
"And we approve!" Kitty giggled, trying to reassure them.  
  
"All but Wanda." said Freddy.  
  
"What am I supposed to say, take two of our teammates?" Wanda looked like she could get sick at any moment.  
  
"Yes." "Yeah." "About that." came a murmur.  
  
"Your stuff's inside the doorway. You gotta carry it upstairs." Freddy finished.  
  
"Welcome home!" exclaimed Kurt, embracing Todd.  
  
Scott squeezed Lance's hand tightly.  
  
"Yeah. Welcome home." Scott smiled, recieving a smile from Lance in return.  
  
~Author's conclusion: Well? is the ending too perfect? should there have been a twist? ALL CHAPTERS will be edited shortly! PLEASE review if you've read this far!  
  
thanks,  
  
Jay~ 


End file.
